Because it's not over until we say it is
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Direct continuation of the finale. Because Lexa made a promise, and she always keeps her promises to Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an accident I swear, but I was really unhappy with the finale because it didn't feel like closure for me. I know some might disagree and I respect that, but I still firmly believe that Lexa deserved better. So, I was bored today and started scribbling in a notebook and this happened. Let me know what you think? xx**

After Octavia walked from the room, everyone stood in shock for a few moments, before Clarke coughing diverted their attention.

Helping her back down into the Commander's throne, Abby gently pushed Clarke's hair back from her face, "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, carefully removing the tubes from Clarke's arm to free her.

Clarke nodded breathlessly, "I think so, I just didn't realize how hard that would be. I don't know what would have happened it L- If the Flame hadn't have protected me."

Abby looked down at where the little chip was clasped in Clarke's hand, "What I don't understand is how you knew the Flame would protect you. What could it possibly do besides give you access to the City of Light?"

"The Flame did not protect her," A voice called from the doorway, where someone had slipped in unnoticed in the confusion of the worry over Clarke, "I did."

Clarke froze as she stared into her mothers eyes, her breath catching in her throat. Taking a deep breath she slowly turned her head to face what every other person in the room was already staring at.

"Lexa?" She breathed out, staring at the girl who was leaning against the door frame with a smirk playing across her lips, wearing a simple pair of trousers and a long tunic which was tied off at the waist with a plain black belt.

"Did I not say that I would always be with you Clarke?" Lexa smiled, as she walked slowly towards Clarke, neither of them seeing anything but the other person as Lexa dropped to her knees at the bottom of the steps up to the throne.

"Ai badan yu klin, Clarke kom Skaikru. Ai swega yu klin na gouba raun bilaik yu gafen laik ai gafen. En yu kru laik ai kru."

She said softly, repeating the vow she had sworn to Clarke after her fight with Roan, speaking in Trigedasleng to make this moment solely theirs, all but a few of those present understanding none of what she was saying, as many of the grounders had already left the room.

Kane was one of the few who understood, even though he only really understood a little, and his eyes widened as he suddenly questioned just how close the two of them had been.

Clarke stood up and held her hand out, helping Lexa to her feet before placing the chip in Lexa's hand, "Heda." She murmured quietly, as Lexa raised the Flame to her mouth and whispered the activation, pulling her hair aside and placing it back where it belonged. Clarke steadied her as she swayed with the stinging pain of it.

When she stood firm again she smiled at Clarke brightly, her eyes flicking down to Clarke's lips, but she made no move to kiss her, aware that Clarke's people were watching the exchange with various levels of confusion. None more than Bellamy who was staring at them quizzically.

Clarke noticed Lexa's hesitation and a pure, genuine laugh echoed through the room before she seized hold of Lexa's collar and pulled her forwards, crashing their lips together desperately.

In the City of Light there had been no warmth when she touched Lexa's skin, the simulation not having felt the need to include that detail. But now she felt it as the heat rose in Lexa's cheeks and she felt her warm breath as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned their foreheads together for a moment before wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulling her close, no longer caring who was their to witness.

Bellamy felt jealousy flare up in his chest but he shoved it down immediately, he was all too aware of how dangerous the Commander could be, it was far safer to not challenge her for Clarke no matter how much he might want to.

Abby and Kane exchanged looks, but kept quiet as Lexa released Clarke and moved to her throne, maintaining her grip on Clarke's hand as she sat down.

"You have all destroyed my city in my absence." She said sternly, addressing the whole room, "Now you will help me restore it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys! Didn't think that this would be as popular as it has been. Because of the amazing reviews I have gotten I got another chapter written for you today, I hope you enjoy it :) xx**

They all gaped at Lexa as she stared out of them, the uncharacteristic smile not dropping from her face as she traced the back of Clarke's hand with her thumb.

When none of them moved Lexa's eyes narrowed, "In the presence of the Commander, it is customary to kneel."

"Like hell." Bellamy growled angrily, "You are not our Commander."

Everyone else winced backwards, expecting a flare of anger from Lexa, instead she threw back her head and laughed, "No? Because Skaikru entered my coalition and then killed me people, and yet I still protected them."

"Because of Clarke." Kane murmured without thinking, paling when Lexa's eyes snapped to his face.

"Because of Clarke." She echoed, glancing to her side at the girl who's face was flooding with guilt. "No, Clarke don't blame yourself, I made my choices and my death was a result of that and of Titus' actions."

"Speaking of," Abby suddenly said, stepping forwards, "How are you alive? You died over a week ago."

Lexa smirked but didn't say anything, which was infuriating to the doctor, who's mind was racing as she tried to figure out how it could possible be real.

Then Lexa really looked around the room for the first time, and her eyes widened as her eyes fell on Ontari. "What did you do?!" She growled angrily as she stood up and moved to stand over the dead night blood.

"Clarke needed night blood to-" Abby started hesitantly, suddenly afraid of the fire that was burning in Lexa's eyes.

"I am aware of that Abby kom Skaikru. But you have done more than just take her blood."

Turning away from them, Lexa went back to Ontari, carefully removing the device Abby had fixed to her chest before picking up a needle and thread. She ignored the entire room as she sewed up the skin before gently fastening Ontari's shirt.

"Is she going to come back too?"

Lexa turned to glare at Bellamy, her whole body screaming that he was an idiot.

Placing her hands on Ontari she looked at her face for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, "You did very little right in your lifetime, but you enabled Clarke to use the Flame unharmed and I will be forever grateful for that. You were a product of your upbringing, and suffered more than any other at Nia's hand. So I forgive you for everything that you did in her name, you were never taught any differently. Yu gonplei ste odon, Ontari kom Azgeda." Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss on Ontari's forehead.

When she looked back up her eyes were cold, "I want all of Skaikru to return to Arcadia, stay there and do not leave until I tell you otherwise. So many lives have been lost, and all because of your clan, it would have been better for you to have stayed in the sky. Now go!" She shouted at them, any resistance disappearing at the fury resonating in her voice.

Abby moved towards Clarke but hastily pulled back when Lexa growled at her angrily, "Clarke is staying here, I will not lose her again. Now leave."

They retreated quickly, Clarke motioning for them to just do as Lexa had said, although Bellamy had to be pulled out of the room by two others before he would actually leave. Lexa knew they probably wouldn't do as she said, but that was a problem for later. Suddenly, she realized just how tired she actually was, and how weak her muscles were from being practically dead until her mind and spirit was expelled from the City of Light.

Clarke caught her and sat her back down on her throne as her legs gave slightly.

"I'm sorry Clarke, I did not mean to say it would be better if you weren't here." Lexa whispered, leaning her head forwards as she rubbed at her forehead with a pained expression, "I am just so tired of losing everyone. Ontari may have been a terrible person, but she was a night blood. Now I am all that is left."

"Luna-" Clarke started, but was swiftly cut off by Lexa.

"Luna is a traitor to the blood Clarke. She ran and then refused to return when you begged help of her, she is not worthy of her night blood."

Clarke didn't know what else to do except to take hold of Lexa's hand and be there for her, after an extended silence Clarke finally cleared her throat and looked up at Lexa almost nervously, "Before when you said the Flame wasn't what was protecting me, what did you mean?"

Lexa lips quirked upwards, "My spirit chose the next Commander, I chose the next Commander. If Ontari had tried to ascend I could have caused the chip to reject her. In the same way, I held it back from killing you long enough for it to react to the night blood in your veins. And in the City of Light itself, I directed it's abilities to cloak you because you were not aware of how to use it yourself. I will always protect you Clarke."

"How are you alive?" Clarke whispered quietly, staring into Lexa's eyes desperately as though it was all a dream she was about to wake up from. Lexa being alive and with her felt just too perfect to be true.

"It has long been said amongst my people that if the night bloods were wiped out, the fallen Heda would rise to retake their throne to prevent a void of power. I didn't know until I was in the City of Light that the legend was true. And as such, the Flamekeeper would remove the body of their Heda and hide it until the new Commander ascended and only then it would be burned. I am unsure how it works, but Becca told me the truth of it when I awoke in the City." Lexa explained quietly.

Clarke stared at her, "You knew, you knew you would come back if I destroyed the City of Light, why didn't you tell me?" She demanded angrily.

Lexa smiled at her, laying her hand against Clarke's cheek, "Because of the exact reason you wish I had. I knew you would have a decision to make and I wanted you to make it yourself. I trusted that you would make the right one."

"Lexa I-" Clarke started, but Lexa gently placed a finger on Clarke's lips, silencing her.

"I just need to say one more thing Clarke... I love you too."

Words were forgotten as Clarke just pulled Lexa towards her, kissing her desperately as the sun set over the city of Polis.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa's people were scattered across the city and in pain, but the grounders were tough and they slowly started to rebuild the broken pieces of their city in the aftermath of the battle for their minds.

It wasn't until they heard a horn echoing through the city that they came to realize that they would know have to face Ontari as Heda, who would undoubtedly have many orders that they would be forced to carry out before returning to their lives.

Which is why a ripple of shock went through everyone present when it was Commander Lexa who walked out of Polis tower, her arm linked through Clarke kom Skaikru's, and as much as she was trying to hide it, they could clearly see that she was resting a lot of weight on the sky girls arm.

The city dropped to it's knees before their true Commander, looking up at her with awe written across their faces, everyone had heard of the legend that a fallen Commander may rise from the dead, but it had never been seen in any of their lifetimes.

"Kru kom Polis." Lexa called out clearly, stepping away from Clarke to stand on the edge of the top step before the door to her tower, "In my absence you have faced many trials, and now you have come out the other side, alive and unbroken. You are all my people and together we will rebuild Polis, we will rebuild the lands of the Thirteen Clans, and we will never again let them be taken from us."

Her people surged to their feet, cheering for her as she allowed her self to smile radiantly down on them. She had been able to see what was happening through the eyes of those that had taken the chips when she was in the city of light, but being unable to help or stop what was happening to her people had been torturous. Now she was alive and back where she belonged as Heda, she swore to herself that she would never again let anything of the sort happen as long as she lived.

Retreating back into the building, Lexa called one of her guards to her, who had eagerly retaken his post after seeing his Commander reappear alive and well, and she sent him to call any of her generals still living to her throne room.

"So what happens now?" Clarke asked quietly, "What happens to my people?"

Lexa smiled at her sadly, "I will take care of them Clarke, but I can no longer afford to show the same leniency I once did. I doubt I could come back from the dead twice."

Tears of guilt pooled in Clarke's eyes, and Lexa realized instantly that she had misspoken, rushing to place her hands on Clarke's cheeks to force her to meet her gaze, "I am sorry Clarke, I didn't mean to say it like that. My death was not your fault, I swear to you, ai hodnes."

Clark chuckled slightly, "You know I can understand your language right?"

"Good." Lexa said firmly, leaning forwards to press their lips together. "Ai hod yu in."

"I love you too."


End file.
